


before this sleeping world opens its eyes

by jaexings



Series: In this world, I only need you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Felching, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaexings/pseuds/jaexings
Summary: Doyoung exhales shakily. Right there and then, he decides that he wouldn’t trade Jaehyun for the world.





	before this sleeping world opens its eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: heavy social drinking  
> Inspired by [these pics](https://twitter.com/NCTsmtown_127/status/990526935976443904)

Youngho used to throw the best parties. This was three years ago though, back when Doyoung was a first year student and had just moved into the student accommodation. Their shared living area at the time was small, but somehow they always managed to fit at least ten people in there. Doyoung knows that this opinion is awfully biased though, because he used to be roommates with Youngho, meaning that by default, he was the co-host of Youngho’s dorm parties. 

It’s Friday evening and Jaehyun arrives at his doorstep half an hour earlier than he said he would. 

“You’re early,” Doyoung remarks, shuffling aside to let Jaehyun in. He’s still clad in pyjamas. As someone who tends to arrive just on time or fashionably late, Doyoung still has trouble adjusting to Jaehyun’s good habits of arriving early. But Jaehyun is used to this, so he makes himself at home. He settles on the couch beside Doyoung’s flatmate, Taeyong, and plays on his phone whilst Doyoung flounders about his apartment.

Taeyong, being the organised person he is, has been dressed and ready to leave for Youngho and Taeil’s housewarming party for half an hour now. He watches from the couch, amused. The television is switched on, replaying an old episode of some show that Doyoung always catches Taeyong watching.

“You’re always the slowest,” Taeyong drawls, picking at imaginary lint. “You better hurry up or we’re leaving without you.” 

“Shut up,” Doyoung snaps, stomping away to sulk in his room. At 22, he shouldn’t be having petty fights with his flatmate, or stomping away like a toddler, but Taeyong always pushes the right buttons to elicit a response. 

Ten minutes later, Doyoung is still staring at his wardrobe, unable to decide on an appropriate outfit. At this rate, they’re really going to be late if he doesn’t choose something soon. The low hum of the television and Jaehyun’s voice filters through the bedroom door and draws him out of his agony.

In the end, he settles on a plain button-up shirt and black ripped jeans. When he slips out of his room, Taeyong jumps at the opportunity to make a snide comment, stamping on Doyoung’s remaining sliver of confidence in this frazzled state. Doyoung’s nostrils flare and he contemplates on returning to his room to change. 

Jaehyun knows him all too well though, swiftly moving over from the couch to press reassuring kisses on his cheek. “He’s just teasing. You look great.” His hand ghosts over Doyoung’s leg, fingertips grazing the exposed strip of skin on his thigh where his jeans are ripped. He leans in to press his lips against Doyoung’s ear and murmurs, “Your ass looks great in those jeans.” Jaehyun proceeds to slip his hand into Doyoung’s back pocket to grope his ass. 

Taeyong clears his throat obnoxiously, “We’re going to be late.” Embarrassed, Doyoung buries his face in Jaehyun’s neck. 

They travel by foot to Youngho and Taeil’s new apartment, as it is within walking distance from Doyoung and Taeyong’s shared apartment. Doyoung is excited to drink tonight. He’s not a big drinker, but since the start of his fourth and final year of his degree, he has been constantly swamped by classes and deadlines. Due to this, he hasn’t had the time to go out and de-stress, other than casual dates with Jaehyun on Friday nights. Alcohol is, perhaps, not the best way to relieve stress but he cannot bring himself to care anymore. 

Taeyong insists that it’s a bad look if they show up empty handed, so ten minutes later, Doyoung finds himself at a bottle store, staring down shelves upon shelves of alcohol. There, he engages in a heated debate with Taeyong.

“Let’s just get vodka, that’s pretty standard,” Taeyong suggests. He reaches to pluck a bottle off the shelf, only to be blocked by Doyoung.

“ _Because_ it’s pretty standard, they will already have vodka at the party. We should bring something _different_.” Doyoung reasons, a bottle of Baileys in one hand and Midori in another.

Taeyong wrinkles his nose at this.

They begin to raise their voices at each other and Jaehyun watches on with a helpless look. Eventually, they reach a compromise and following Jaehyun’s suggestion, they leave the shop with a bottle of tequila tucked safely under Jaehyun’s arms.

No more than five minutes later, yet another argument arises as they arrive at the apartment block.

“I’m pretty sure they live higher than sixth floor,” Taeyong says firmly. “Maybe its sixteenth floor?”

“They live in apartment 615,” Doyoung hisses, “I’m sure because it’s similar to Taeil’s birthday.” 

Taeyong points at the buzzer. “If you’re so sure it’s 615, why don’t you dial that?” Doyoung snaps his mouth shut, gnashing his teeth together. 

Sensing his reluctance, Jaehyun suggests quietly, “I can do it?” 

Doyoung shushes him. “I’ve been taking the garbage out for the past week, you can make yourself useful for once by dialing that thing for us.”

“This has nothing to do with our chore arrangements, Kim Doyoung. Don’t bring that into this.”

Eventually, they settle this with scissors paper rock—Doyoung wins. Defeated, Taeyong punches in the numbers ‘615’ reluctantly. He continues to scowl at Doyoung, even when Taeil welcomes them warmly through the intercom. Doyoung tilts his chin haughtily and looks down at Taeyong in triumph, “I’m always right.”

The party has already started. The guests are all chattering in small groups, floating around with a drink in hand. There’s a handful of people that Doyoung doesn’t recognise, most likely Youngho or Taeil’s new friends from work. The pair had graduated last year and are now working full time with stable jobs. It’s weird to think that in a year’s time, he will be graduating too and will be out looking for full time work like a responsible adult. But even at 22, four years after reaching the legal age of adulthood, Doyoung does not feel ready nor anywhere near equipped to be one. He has no clue where he’s headed, but he’ll cross that bridge when he gets there. 

Doyoung spots Ten and Yuta playing beer pong in one corner of the living room, where the dining table has been relocated to host the game. Youngho obscures his view of the game when he comes over to greet them, embracing Doyoung in a warm hug. “You’re late!” 

Doyoung frowns, “We’re not that late.” He glances at his phone, expecting a few minutes after 8pm. Instead, his screen blares 8:49pm at him. “Okay, better late than never.”

“Thanks for coming,” Taeil smiles, hugging Doyoung as well. From the corner of his eye, Doyoung watches Taeyong head in the direction of the beer pong game. 

Jaehyun hands the bottle of tequila to Youngho. “Peace offering from the three of us. We were late because we made a detour to get this.” 

At this, Taeil insists on getting them all a drink. Doyoung perks up and accepts the offer eagerly, trailing after Taeil to his new kitchen with Jaehyun by his side. He feels quite nostalgic as he mixes himself a drink of vodka and lemonade. By the stove, he finds an opened bag of salt and vinegar chips. He snacks on a handful, reminiscing old times at Youngho’s parties when they only had cheap vodka to drink because it was the only type of alcohol they could afford to buy more than one bottle of. 

Jaehyun reappears by his side with a cup. “It’s rum and coke,” he informs when Doyoung peers into the cup. They lean against the counter together, arms pressed against each other. 

“Feels weird to be drinking,” Doyoung hums, “It’s been so long since the last time I drank that I don’t even remember when that was.” 

Jaehyun smiles softly at him. “Take it easy tonight, yeah?” Doyoung nods, leaning over to press a kiss against his dimple.

Less than an hour later, Doyoung is tipsy. Rather than feeling excited and buzzed like his friends often describes feeling tipsy to be, he feels absolutely jittery and on edge. The way his body is reacting to small amounts of alcohol is too similar to the way he feels right before an exam. So when Yuta rounds people up for shots, Doyoung accepts his offer avidly.

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t you vow to drink responsibly after throwing up last time?” 

Doyoung squints, vaguely remembering his own words. But then he decides that he has been through enough stress this year and that he really deserves this break tonight. So he waves Jaehyun off, “Are you joining us or what?” 

They migrate to the kitchen where Yuta and Ten crowds around Taeil, who is pouring vodka into plastic shot glasses. After they each down two shots of vodka, Yuta suggests, “Let’s do tequila next.” 

Taeil assigns himself to the task of preparing lime slices, fumbling around the kitchen for a knife. “I hate moving,” he remarks, “It’s going to take me ages before I can find anything.” 

Doyoung feels Jaehyun’s arm around his waist. “We’ll be back,” Jaehyun murmurs in his ear, gesturing to Ten. “Going to get some fresh air.” 

Before Doyoung has time to respond, Youngho floats into the kitchen. He watches on, amused, as Youngho fusses over Taeil and takes over the task of slicing lime, worried that Taeil might hurt himself with the knife.

“I’m not drunk, Youngho, I can do this,” Taeil protests. Youngho refuses, gently pushing him away when Taeil tries to take the knife from him. 

“Let him do it, Taeil,” Doyoung interjects, “Youngho likes to take care of people he loves dearly. You know he’s sappy like that.” Taeil rolls his eyes, shovelling a handful of chips into his mouth. 

Yuta gathers them all back together when they’re ready to go and they all crowd around Taeil again, who passes the salt around and distributes the lime slices and tequila shots. 

To Doyoung’s surprise, Taeyong joins too. The small crowd around the kitchen counter had piqued Taeyong’s interest, who had stopped by the kitchen in search of napkins. After some coaxing, Taeyong agrees to join them. “I wasn’t going to drink but I’ll join you guys for the sake of old times,” Taeyong says thoughtfully, “Only for this round though.”

They’re passing tequila shots in Taeyong’s direction when Ten pipes up, eyebrows furrowing. “Do I lick the salt before or after I take the shot?”

“Lick, shot, then lime.” Someone replies—it may have been Yuta or Youngho, but Doyoung’s finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than the shots of tequila he has in each hand. 

Then simultaneously, they each toss back two shots of tequila. Ten begins to cough immediately after he swallows, his eyes watering as he fumbles for his slice of lime. 

It’s been so long since he last had tequila and Doyoung has forgotten how bad it tastes. Although it burns his throat like the vodka shots they had earlier, the tequila tastes more bitter and even after he downs the liquid, it coats his tongue and palate. He clamps his eyes shut as the unpleasant aftertaste settles in his mouth. Someone squeezes his hand. He cracks an eye open to see Jaehyun smiling warmly at him. “Here,” Jaehyun pushes a slice of lime against Doyoung’s lips. Gratefully, he takes the lime, biting down hard to fill his mouth with citric juices. It does wonders at removing remnants of alcohol in his mouth. 

“Let’s do another one!” Yuta smiles mischievously, raising the bottle of tequila. 

“No thanks,” Ten replies weakly, his voice hoarse. “I now remember why I stopped drinking tequila.” Taeil makes sympathetic noises and pats his back soothingly. 

“Let’s wait a bit before we do another shot,” Taeil suggests and a few others hum in agreement. 

“Alright, I’ll come get you guys for the next round later then,” Yuta grins and they all scatter.

Doyoung is beginning to feel dizzy but he is still steady on his feet. The jittery sensation is finally slowly going away. Jaehyun seems to pick up on this, staying close to him and keeping an arm around his waist at all times. 

At some point during the party, one of Taeil’s work friends suggests a movie marathon and following a lengthy debate, they settle on a movie. Doyoung sits on the floor by the couch with Jaehyun to enjoy the movie beside Youngho and Taeil. Youngho has his arms wrapped tightly around Taeil’s waist, holding him close to his chest, his long legs bracketing Taeil's body. Seeing Taeil lay comfortably against Youngho’s chest, Doyoung scoots closer to Jaehyun. He leans his head against Jaehyun’s side and Jaehyun wraps an arm around his shoulder. Surrounded by Jaehyun’s warmth, he starts to doze off. 

He doesn’t rest for long though. A few minutes after he closes his eyes, Yuta’s stumbling around the apartment, an empty beer bottle in hand. “Round three! Shot for shot!” he shouts, waving the bottle around dangerously. 

Five minutes later, Doyoung finds himself in the kitchen with just Yuta and Jaehyun.

“Where’s Taeil and Ten?” Yuta frowns. “And Youngho?”

“Youngho said Taeil’s not allowed to drink anymore tonight because he’s at his limit,” Jaehyun replies. “As for Ten I think he’s just not up for another round after the tequila.” 

Yuta shrugs, “Oh well.” Then, his face lights up. “Since we’re down to the three of us, three shots for round three?” His grin grows wider when Doyoung nods in agreement. 

Doyoung figures he may as well go big or go home at this point. After they each take a shot of tequila, Yuta licks his lips and says, “I want more tequila.” 

Doyoung frowns, “There’s no more lime left though.”

“I heard in Mexico they drink tequila without salt and lime,” Yuta says, pouring three more shots of tequila. “Wanna try it out?” 

“What does the salt and lime really do though?” 

“Does it really matter?” Yuta shrugs.

Reluctantly, Doyoung takes on this challenge too and they knock back the second shot of tequila without any salt or lime. He gags at the taste and fumbles for the bottle of coke beside him, taking two gulps before passing it onto Jaehyun.

“Ugh,” Yuta groans, sticking his tongue out, “That’s nasty.”

“Never again,” Jaehyun agrees solemnly. 

There’s a brief time lapse and in the next moment, they’re all sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall, a bottle of vodka by Yuta’s side. The alcohol is not kicking in for him yet, so Doyoung reaches for the bottle and takes a generous swig. A small voice at the back of his mind reminds him that he will regret this decision when morning comes but he continues anyway. 

Yuta stands to find some shot glasses. He swipes the bottle off Doyoung and suggests, “Let’s have one last shot together. But we should slow down after this round. I think we’ll really regret this tomorrow morning.” 

Doyoung shoves Yuta playfully, “You should’ve thought this through when you proposed this.” They toast their last shot to their friendship, as well as Youngho and Taeil’s new apartment. The vodka burns Doyoung’s throat but it tastes much better than tequila. As good as alcohol can taste, really. 

“I need to pee,” Doyoung announces. But when he tries to climb to his feet, the alcohol hits him hard. 

“Woah, careful.” Jaehyun reaches over to steady him. “I’ll come with you.” 

The room spins when Doyoung finally gets to his feet. He leans heavily against Jaehyun and they make their way slowly towards the bathroom. At that moment, his brain decides to begin feeding him all sorts of random facts about the effects of alcohol on his brain from his neuroscience classes. He voices these facts and Jaehyun hums, steering him away from furniture. By the time they reach the bathroom, the only thing he can think about is his cerebellum and how the alcohol is affecting his balance.

Jaehyun locks the door after them and helps him unzip his pants, keeping one arm around Doyoung’s waist to steady him as he pees. When he’s done, Jaehyun guides him towards the door, his arm still wrapped securely around him. Right before they reach the door, Jaehyun seems to change his mind about leaving, leaning in to press kisses along his jaw. Doyoung giggles at this, allowing Jaehyun to back him up against the door. 

He leans heavily against the door, feeling incredibly dizzy but he’s no longer sure if it’s because of the alcohol or Jaehyun. Probably a mix of the two. He cups the back of Jaehyun’s head to kiss him softly. Jaehyun kisses him back eagerly, his hands resting on Doyoung’s hips. 

“Jaehyun,” he gasps when Jaehyun’s hands shift to grope at his ass. Doyoung rolls his hips against Jaehyun’s, feeling himself grow hard. Jaehyun moves to ghost his lips along the column of his neck. Doyoung tilts his head upwards to expose his neck, his chest heaving from kissing. Jaehyun is sucking a mark on Doyoung’s neck when someone knocks on the door loudly.

“Huh?” Taeil’s confused voice floats through the door. “Why isn’t it opening?” Jaehyun pulls away, but Doyoung cups his face, drawing him back and kisses him hard. 

Ignoring Taeil and the rattling door knob, they continue to kiss until they hear Ten’s voice. “I saw Doyoung go in there with Jaehyun.” They pause mid-kiss to listen, their lips still touching.

Taeil, who definitely has had one too many drinks tonight thanks to Yuta, slurs back at Ten, “What? How long does it take for two people to piss? I really need to pee.”

“The door’s locked, what do you think they’re doing?” Ten replies flatly. 

Everything’s quiet for a moment and just as they assume Taeil has gone away, he begins to pound desperately at the door with his fist. “Kim Doyoung, you better not be fucking in there!” Taeil shouts. “Stop fucking right this moment or else—” he sputters and pauses. “I’m going to get Youngho to knock down the door!”

Doyoung, still breathless, shifts away from the door to bury his face into Jaehyun’s neck. “For fuck’s sake, Taeil.” His ears are burning and god, the situation cannot get more embarrassing than this. 

Jaehyun combs his fingers through Doyoung’s hair. “Caught.” He’s laughing quietly, short puffs of air tickling Doyoung’s cheeks. “Let’s go home.”

Doyoung sighs. Taeil is still rapping on the door obnoxiously. “But I want you now.”

“I know, darling, but you’ll have to wait.”

Then, another time lapse. Doyoung doesn’t recall saying goodbye to everyone. One moment they’re still in the bathroom and the next, they’re outside Taeil and Youngho’s building. After two unsuccessful attempts, they finally manage to hail a taxi. When Doyoung crawls clumsily into the back of the car, the driver seems to regret his decision of pulling over for them, immediately voicing his displeasure. He turns in his seat, sending a skeptical look in their direction. 

So Doyoung calls out in his most reassuring voice—at least, as reassuring as it can get whilst he is drunk. “Don’t worry Mr. Driver, I won’t hurl!”

The driver appears unconvinced, frowning deeply as he looks them up and down. “You better not,” he mutters, turning away to face the road again. 

Jaehyun politely informs the driver of Doyoung’s address and they set off. Although he appears calm and sober, Doyoung knows Jaehyun is beginning to fall under the influence of alcohol. He has become unusually touchy, constantly groping Doyoung’s thigh with his hand throughout the ride home. Doyoung’s breath hitches when Jaehyun’s fingers graze his crotch teasingly.

***

By the time they get off the taxi, Doyoung is neither able to walk in a straight line, nor without Jaehyun’s support. “Jaehyun, I can’t walk,” he whines. He feels drunker with every step he takes. 

They’re almost at the front entrance but everything in his visual field is lagging, not unlike the YouTube videos on his laptop when the internet reception is terrible. Lying on the pavement seems like an appealing decision right now.

Jaehyun crouches, “Here, I’ll carry you.” Doyoung accepts his offer and drapes himself over his back. He wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck securely as Jaehyun walks them through the apartment lobby. 

Doyoung blurts, “Are you not drunk at all?” as they wait for the lift. He fishes the keycard out of his jean pocket with much difficulty and passes it to Jaehyun. 

“I’m feeling it, just a bit.”

“A bit? How?” Doyoung exclaims, gesturing wildly. “I’m so drunk right now!” He begins to slip off Jaehyun’s back so he wraps his arms around tighter. “Can you feel my dick pressing into your back? That’s how hard I am for you.” 

The lift opens and an elderly couple strolls out. “Shh, not yet darling.” Jaehyun blushes so hard that Doyoung is tempted to continue whispering obscene messages and promises for the long, intimate night they will have together. 

He becomes so caught up in his thoughts that he does not register leaving the lift or entering his apartment. He only snaps back to reality Jaehyun lays him down on his bed and begins to undress him. The city lights filter through the window and illuminates Jaehyun’s face, highlighting the curve of his nose. Jaehyun never ceases to surprise Doyoung with how beautiful he is. His eyebrows are knitted together in concentration as he unbuttons Doyoung’s top and Doyoung wants to kiss him senseless. 

So he does just that, pulling Jaehyun down to press their lips together. He lets Doyoung’s hands wander, slipping beneath his shirt to feel along his abdomen then his chest.

“Take this off,” Doyoung demands. 

“Impatient,” Jaehyun replies as he kisses along the column of Doyoung’s neck. He pulls away momentarily to tug off his shirt, then his lips are back on his neck, sucking eagerly. 

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung throws his head back. Jaehyun burrows deeper, marking along the column of his neck, then his collarbones. He whines, writhing beneath Jaehyun. Finally, Jaehyun pulls away to admire the marks he made on Doyoung’s neck.

Doyoung pushes Jaehyun back, sitting up so he can tug off every last piece of clothing covering him. Their lips lock as Doyoung’s hands roam, shifting to grope Jaehyun’s cock. Doyoung pushes Jaehyun back into the mattress and drunkenly shuffles down, leaning forward eagerly to wrap his lips around Jaehyun. He shifts too quickly and his vision blurs. 

“Ow, fuck!” He rears back, hand raising to rub at the tip of his nose. “I hit my nose,” he whines pitifully. The reality sinks in a moment later and he flushes furiously. He had missed and bopped his nose on Jaehyun’s cock. Perhaps he is more drunk than he thinks. 

Jaehyun, with his forearm still covering his face, lets out a muffled laugh. 

“I could’ve poked my eye out,” Doyoung hisses. 

“What a way to lose your vision,” Jaehyun chuckles, shifting his arm away from his face. “Would you like me to kiss it better?” he asks sweetly when Doyoung juts out his bottom lip. He moves to sit up but Doyoung pushes him back down. “Are you—” Jaehyun cuts off with a loud moan, back arching, when Doyoung’s lips wrap around his cock. He loves how pliant Jaehyun becomes at the slightest touch. 

Doyoung moves his mouth up and down Jaehyun’s shaft eagerly, fisting the base where it doesn’t fit in his mouth. He pulls back, suckling hard on the tip then swirls his tongue around. He tongues at the slit. Jaehyun whimpers, hands holding onto Doyoung’s head. When Doyoung corkscrews his way down again, the head of Jaehyun’s cock hits the back of his throat and he gags noisily. 

“Ah—stop!” Jaehyun pants, “I don’t want to come yet.” Then, he lowers his voice and says shyly, “I want to come with you inside me.”

Doyoung’s chest warms at Jaehyun’s crude words. He thoroughly enjoys how dirty the words from his mouth becomes when he is desperate for Doyoung’s touch. Jaehyun’s words prompts the haziness in his mind to subside. He retrieves a beautiful memory of Jaehyun, his legs pressed against his chest and his head thrashing as Doyoung pounds into him.

A string of saliva connects his mouth to Jaehyun’s cock when Doyoung pulls off. “Let me get the lube.” 

He stumbles off the bed and navigates unsteadily towards the night stand. He fumbles around before he locates the small bottle. He squeezes out a dollop of lube onto his right hand, rubbing his fingers together to spread it evenly across his index and middle fingers. Jaehyun begins to whimper in anticipation, his hips raised and waiting for Doyoung’s fingers to fuck him open. 

Instead, Doyoung reaches behind him and inserts his index finger into himself. He pushes it all the way to the knuckle, then pulls it out. His hand shakes a little as he fucks it back into himself. Jaehyun still has not realised, his eyes remaining shut, expecting Doyoung to probe him open with his fingers.

“So needy for me,” Doyoung whispers, straddling Jaehyun’s waist. He reaches for Jaehyun’s cock, lightly stroking it with his left hand. Jaehyun squeezes his eyes shut in bliss when Doyoung leans in and presses gentle kisses at the corner of his lips. 

His eyes open in confusion when Doyoung shifts forward, bracing a hand on Jaehyun’s chest and moans. “What—” Jaehyun begins but pauses when the realisation dawns on him. 

“Fuck, Jaehyun,” Doyoung whines, pushing two fingers in and out of himself quickly. It hurts a little but he has never been a patient person and his cock is aching for Jaehyun’s touch. 

“Are you sure you want to swap?” Jaehyun rests his hands on Doyoung’s hips, steadying him. 

“Yes, I want you to fuck me tonight. I really need to feel you inside.” Doyoung babbles, “I want you to fuck me hard.” Jaehyun exhales shakily. Pleasure bubbles in Doyoung’s chest knowing that Jaehyun, who is usually composed, is losing control because of him. 

Jaehyun sits up and pulls Doyoung’s fingers out. He pushes him backwards until Doyoung lays flush against the bed sheets, legs no longer bracketing his waist. Jaehyun replaces Doyoung’s fingers with his own, slipping two fingers in and out. 

He stretches Doyoung open slowly, until Doyoung is panting and begging for more. “More, Jaehyun. Please!”

Jaehyun responds immediately, curling his fingertips and scissoring his fingers. Doyoung throws his head back and cries out loudly. He feels the pressure build in his abdomen, every thrust of Jaehyun’s fingers bringing him one step closer to release. Jaehyun swirls his palm around the flushed head of Doyoung’s cock, smearing the precome. Doyoung rocks his hips, desperate for Jaehyun to push his finger deeper. He’s almost there, just a few more presses from Jaehyun’s finger deep within him— 

On the brink of orgasm, Jaehyun pulls out his fingers. The building pleasure recedes but before Doyoung can voice his disappointment, Jaehyun says, “Either come on my cock or don’t come at all.” At this, Doyoung’s cock twitches.

Jaehyun riffles through the bed sheets and finds the bottle of lube. As Jaehyun slicks his cock up with lube, Doyoung sits upright and says decidedly, “I want to ride you.” 

At Jaehyun’s hum of agreement, Doyoung tugs him down and shifts eagerly to straddle his waist again. Jaehyun hands find their way to Doyoung’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart as Doyoung grips the base and lowers himself onto Jaehyun’s cock. He sinks down slowly, moaning loudly as he takes Jaehyun in, inch by inch. 

“Fuck, you feel so good inside me,” Doyoung groans when he reaches the base.

Doyoung’s familiarising himself with the sensation of being filled up, gently rocking back and forth, when Jaehyun pulls him down. They kiss, open-mouthed and messy. Jaehyun cups Doyoung’s face and slips his tongue into his mouth. With his senses dulled by alcohol, Doyoung can barely feel Jaehyun’s tongue as he licks into his mouth, stroking along his alveolar ridge and palate. It’s also impossible to focus on anything other than Jaehyun’s cock that’s shifting deep inside him. 

Feeling breathless, Doyoung pulls away. His hands find purchase on Jaehyun’s chest, lifting himself a few inches off Jaehyun’s cock before dropping back into his lap. His ass is going to be sore tomorrow morning but Jaehyun makes him feel so good he cannot bring himself to care right now. 

He sways, body shifting unsteadily as he tries to bounce on Jaehyun’s cock. His balance seems to worsen when he squeezes his eyes shut in bliss, though the light-headedness makes him feel like he’s soaring. He feels Jaehyun grip his waist, guiding him as he rolls his hips. It’s been a while since they last fucked under the influence of alcohol. Doyoung doesn’t know if it’s because his mind is fuzzy right now, but it seems to feel extra good tonight. 

He buries his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck and it relieves the dizziness momentarily. “We should do this more often,” he whimpers against Jaehyun’s skin. He continues to swivel his hips, arms moving to loop around Jaehyun’s neck. 

Eventually, Jaehyun stops him. “Enough,” he holds Doyoung down, his grip tightening around his waist. “You’re too drunk to do this right now.”

He nudges Doyoung, urging him to climb off. Doyoung shakes his head furiously, “I’m fine.” He pulls his head away from Jaehyun’s neck and they stare at each other in the eyes for a moment. He can see the cogs turning in Jaehyun’s head and before he can protest, Jaehyun dislodges him from his lap, pulling his cock out in the process. 

“I meant you’re too drunk to ride me,” Jaehyun reassures when Doyoung whines loudly. “Let me fuck you.” 

Desperate to feel Jaehyun again, Doyoung allows himself to be shifted around until he is on his hands and knees, Jaehyun pressed flush against his back. Without warning, Jaehyun pushes back into him, filling him up in all the right ways. His arms begin to tremble as Jaehyun thrusts, slowly at first and only pushing in halfway.

After a few thrusts, Doyoung falls forward, his arms no longer able to support his body. Jaehyun pins him to the mattress, holding him down by his shoulders. He cries into the bed sheets helplessly, feeling every slow press of Jaehyun’s cock inside him.

“You’re taking me in so well. Such a good boy,” Jaehyun praises. Doyoung preens at this, fucking his hips back to meet Jaehyun thrust for thrust. He spreads his legs to take Jaehyun deeper. In this position, Doyoung is able to rut his cock against the mattress, relieving the building pressure. He feels his release coming with each roll of Jaehyun’s hips.

Before he can come, Jaehyun wraps his arms around his waist and lifts his hips. No longer able to rock against the mattress, Doyoung babbles, strings of incoherent words slipping out of his mouth, begging for his release. His cock is aching for attention but Jaehyun ignores him, pounding into him harder.

“Ah, Doyoung!” Jaehyun moans, “You’re so tight—” He thrusts frantically when Doyoung clenches around him. Jaehyun buries his cock deep inside Doyoung and he comes with a loud groan. Jaehyun’s cum spurts out of his cock, filling him up inside. 

He collapses on top of Doyoung, panting into his ears. Doyoung whimpers at the feeling of cum trickling out when Jaehyun pulls his softening cock out. Once Jaehyun regains his breath, he turns Doyoung over and takes him to the base, sucking hard. 

Doyoung moans shamelessly, his back arching as he feels the drag of Jaehyun’s lips back to the tip. “Oh!” he gasps when Jaehyun tongues at his slit, “Jaehyun—more!” Jaehyun presses his tongue flat against his head, then drags it along the underside of his cock. Doyoung grips onto the bed sheets tightly.

For a moment, Jaehyun’s lips shift away and Doyoung opens his eyes in a haze of confusion. When Doyoung feels his lips again, Jaehyun has shifted further down the bed to kiss along Doyoung’s inner thighs, moving closer and closer to his hole. Then, he pauses again, this time to ask for permission, “Can I eat you out?” 

Doyoung hums, drawing his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them to hold them close to his chest. He clenches his hole, moaning when he feels a glob of Jaehyun’s cum drip out slowly. He quivers in anticipation when he feels Jaehyun’s lips ghost over his inner thigh. Jaehyun’s hands stroke over his ass gently, the only warning Doyoung gets before Jaehyun latches onto his hole and sucks hard. 

He thrusts his tongue in and out shallowly and Doyoung thrashes, moaning uncontrollably. Jaehyun parts his legs for better access, shoving two, then three fingers back into him without warning. Doyoung’s hands scrabble at the sheets, “Jaehyun! Fuck that feels so good.” Jaehyun’s tongue joins his fingers and he laps eagerly at his rim. Doyoung comes abruptly with a shout when Jaehyun fists his cock with his other hand and presses his thumb at the slit.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung murmurs, his mind hazy from the alcohol and his orgasm. “Jaehyun, I love you.” His eyelids feel heavy. His eyes flutter to a close as he feels Jaehyun brush his hair back and press gentle kisses to his eyelids. 

Before he falls asleep, he hears Jaehyun whisper back, “I love you too.” Euphoria sings in his veins and he succumbs to exhaustion. 

***

Doyoung wakes to hues of red and orange splattered across the sky, though his view of the rising sun is obscured by the adjacent skyscrapers. His eyes have become exceptionally dry overnight, stinging uncomfortably when he squeezes them shut again. Huddling further into his blanket, he dozes for a few more minutes. 

The memories from the previous night are fragmented when he tries to retrieve them. It’s all quite hazy and the missing pieces are sitting on the fringe of his mind; in sight but out of reach. He frowns, thinking hard. He’s almost sure that he passed out after coming, yet he’s dressed in his pyjamas, not one trace of dried cum on his body. He must have blacked out from drunken pleasure and exhaustion. 

He’s almost asleep again when he realises that Jaehyun is not laying beside him. He sits bolt upright, eyes scanning frantically. 

The baby blue curtains in his room are half drawn. Jaehyun is leaning out of the window, his arms propped up on the window sill. His eyes are closed, dark lashes fanning across his cheeks. The curtains flutter around him in a graceful dance with the gentle breeze. Sunlight refracts off the buildings, slipping through his window and lights up Jaehyun’s face. His fringe falls over his eyes, his lips resting in a slight pout. Jaehyun positively glows in the morning light. Doyoung exhales shakily. Right there and then, he decides that he wouldn’t trade Jaehyun for the world.

Jaehyun’s eyes flutter open. Images of blossoming flowers on an early Spring day fill Doyoung’s mind, delicate and beautiful. Jaehyun’s eyes flicker in Doyoung’s direction, his gaze warm and more entrancing than any morning sunrise Doyoung has ever seen in this lifetime. Despite waking up to Jaehyun by his side countless times in the past two years after nights of making love and cuddling, he never fails to take Doyoung’s breath away with his ethereal beauty. He’s convinced that he is the luckiest man in the world to love someone as beautiful as Jaehyun.

“Hey.” The corners of Jaehyun’s lips tug upwards in a wide smile.

“Hey,” Doyoung replies, breathless. A familiar warmth blooms in his chest when Jaehyun’s dimples surface and he wishes there is some way he can preserve this moment forever, some way to permanently etch every detail in his mind. He slips out of bed and Jaehyun welcomes him with open arms. “You’re so beautiful,” Doyoung whispers as he presses Jaehyun against the window, leaning in to kiss his cheeks. “The most beautiful in this world.”

Jaehyun tugs him closer, wrapping his arms tightly around Doyoung’s waist. He buries his face into Doyoung’s neck. “I object,” he mumbles, “I think _you’re_ the most beautiful.” His tongue slips out to lick along the column of Doyoung’s neck. Doyoung sighs contently as Jaehyun drags the flat of his tongue upwards. 

“You dressed me?” 

Jaehun hums in reply, sucking gently. Distracted by Jaehyun’s lips, Doyoung does not register the sticky feeling between his legs until Jaehyun’s hands shift to grope his ass. He grimaces, pulling Jaehyun’s head away from his neck to stroke his cheeks. “Shower with me?” Jaehyun nods, slipping his hand into Doyoung’s to lead him towards the bathroom. 

Doyoung gasps when he sees his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His neck is marked extensively, little bruises littered along the length of his neck. He tugs at the edge of his top, revealing more bruises on his collarbones. 

“Jaehyun!” he whines.

Jaehyun leans in to muzzle his neck, pressing his chest against Doyoung’s back. “You love it though.” He wraps his arms around Doyoung’s waist. 

Doyoung blushes profusely, dodging Jaehyun’s eyes in the mirror. Jaehyun knows him too well. “How am I going to cover this?” he mumbles.

“Don’t. Just show everyone you’re mine.” 

Doyoung huffs endearingly, turning to look at Jaehyun in the eyes. “Gosh, I love you.” 

“I love you more.” Jaehyun leans forward to locks their lips in a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Dojae is one of my favourite ships and after living & breathing dojae fics for so long, here is my little contribution to the dojae community. This fic has been sitting in my drafts since May (when Jaehyun posted those pics and got me wheezing thinking about Doyoung waking up to see this view) but uni really got in the way. I have more fic ideas for this uni!au (including side stories for johnil & yuwin) - hopefully I’ll be able to bring these ideas to life and share them with everyone some day. 
> 
> Please drop by and chat to me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaexings) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jaexings) :)


End file.
